no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Dola
'' But my grandfather was forced to gamble our country's territory, and he kept losing. He was called a foolish king. But my grandfather believed in the potential of Imanity! Even if we're the lowest-ranked, even if we can't use magic, he honestly believed we could beat the other races. I wanted to prove my grandfather was right.'' --Steph expressing her feelings of her grandfather to Sora and Shiro is the granddaughter of the Former King of Imanity. After the king's death, she gambled to become the next queen of the country. Although she was forced by the pledges to fall in love with Sora after losing a game to him in Episode 02, she has since developed feelings for him despite denying these feelings on a consistent basis. In the short story that comes with Blu-ray DVD, Steph actually lost a bit of her mind when she was defeated by Sora again and again. Appearance Stephanie is an Imanity girl with short red hair that is decorated with a large blue flower. She has blue eyes and a curvy figure with rather large breasts, and a dress by Sora that made Idols to be jealous. She wears a shoulder-less cardigan with a maid-like dress and a pair of leg warmers and boots. In Episode 1, she wore this elegant dress given to her by her grandfather. However, after losing it to Chlammy, she had to wear a towel before being dressed by Sora in a dress made from a bed sheet. Once the siblings beat Chlammy in a game for the crown of Imanity, Steph regained the dress and has become the main staple for her clothing. Her three sizes are from above, 89, 58, 89. Personality Stephanie is expressive and emotional, wearing her heart on her sleeve to the point where she cannot hide her emotions during a poker game. She loved her grandfather dearly and is angered when people call her grandfather a fool. She fell in love with Sora due to the pledges forcing her to, and she often has violent outbursts to try to break free of it. However, Jibril later stated that the pledge did not specify a time frame, and so should have worn off, meaning Stephanie had probably truly fallen for Sora. She loves her kingdom and world and believes in the potential of Imanity (humans). Stephanie is a sociable person who has many friends from school. She is easily shocked by Sora's actions, like his sudden declaration of war against other countries, and usually overreacts about it. She is also kindhearted; trying to resolve all conflicts with the opposing parties peacefully. While she dislikes and protests at being left alone to handle Elchea's affairs for the siblings, she does her job capably. She has developed a relatable bond with Hatsuse Ino after being forced to oversee all of Elchea's affairs with him while Sora and Shiro were escaping work with Izuna. Due to being less insightful nor being cautious against many opponents, Steph was constantly being regard as "fool" and being undermined just like her late grandfather. This become a running trend as normally "polite" and definitely intelligent figures fail to address her correctly. While not as manipulative as Kuhaku and Miko, the representives from both races deeply aware that she is a trustworthy confidant and a right-hand girl to be count on. Following given order well even under anormally stressful situations, both mentally and physically, and never "betrayed" people she care about without unavoidable circumstances against her own will. Abilities Strengths Stephanie is shown to actually be quite smart, being the top of her class. Unlike Sora and Shiro, Stephanie is able to make friends very easily, making communicating and gathering information from other (normal) people possible for Sora and Shiro. She also has contacts to most of the noble families in Elchea Kingdom, which aids her in diplomatic resolution when trying to pacify opposing feudal lords who reject Sora's radical policies. Though she is often ridiculed as nothing more than a "Steph" by Sora and Shiro, she is actually very proficient at games, especially games that rely on both luck and skill, such as poker. She also shows an extraordinary level of competency as she uses her grandfather's technique of observing and analyzing the opponent's game style in order to beat them in a game later on. Hatsune Ino once even commented on her skills, calling her "Imanity's strongest gamer" next to Blank. However, this usually means losing the first few round of games (and suffering the consequences) before making a comeback in the later games. Despite limited by her abilities as an Imanitian, Steph has great stamina and will that cover, if not exceeded Sora and Shiro. Being the one who perfectly handle the consuming tasks of running Elchea Federation day-to-day politics only with occasional helps from Hatsuses, such as constant paperworks and physical tasks involve gaming against political rivals. Also being the caretaker of the N.E.E.T. siblings, which is more eccentic and unfamiler like crafting unseen swimsuits or taking manager job for 989 entertainment production. All above require great life and technical skills. Her abilities are further shown by more defining games against Laira and Horou, working tirelessly to collect information to support Sora both within the romance game and back in her grandfather's lair. Not to mention being the one who faces physical tasks to carry Kuhaku over the entire planetwide Diceboard during the game with the Old Deus. She was also good at dancing, too. Weaknesses Stephanie is a somewhat naive girl, and is sometimes too trusting which tends to get her caught in bad situations, or being scolded by Sora for letting her optimism and trusting nature cloud her judgement. Though she is deemed rather intelligent, even to the surprise of Sora, Shiro and others at times, she often over-thinks certain aspects of a situation, causing her to skip over other details or possibilities. Although she is able to understand Sora's and Shiro's strategies, she's unable to grasp them unless explained - and is usually left uninformed and to fend for herself (though she is a key factor to their victories). She is also short-tempered and emotionally sensitive, causing her to go from one extreme another, and making her an easy target for psychological torment during games. This trait is also used for comical effects for certain pledges she must uphold, usually as punishments from either Sora or Shiro from constantly challenging and losing to them. Her way of thinking, where she constantly challenges someone and hopes for a victory (either through learning a winning method or in the case of her losses against Sora - hoping to find a game of pure chance and winning based on luck) ultimately isn't a weakness. However, it has left her in her current position to fulfill her pledge to Sora, as well as frequently getting her into embarrassing situations. Although this method is purely trial and error, and means suffering and losing just to create a chance for a victory, someone who uses it needs a strong will and a sharp mind in order for it to be successful. Stephanie is still searching for a true game of pure-chance to which she can beat Sora at, though her knowledge and understanding of Kuhaku and their methodology has improved greatly because of this method and the sibling's tutelage. Background Quotes Trivia *While her last name is commonly translated as 'Dora', her official last name as written by the author is 'Dola'.Manga character page *A running gag is that she takes on Doraemon figure sometimes, as both of them are called "Dora" *In Light Novel Volume 6 and No Game No Life: Zero, it is revealed that the blue gem in the center of her ribbon is the same gem Corone Dola carried during The Great War. This gem, already having Corone’s name engraved, would later be signed by both Riku Dola and Schwi Dola when both became newlyweds. This is brought to fruition when Izuna Hatsuse pulls the gem out and turns it over to see three names engraved in it. References de:Stephanie Dola es:Stephanie Dolla fr:Stephanie Dola pl:Stephanie Dora ru:Стефани Дола zh:Stephanie Dola Category:Imanity Category:Main Characters